Suiren Konoyo (old)
Apperance That first thing people notice about Suiren is his size, at 6'4" and built like a brick house he could best be describe as a gorilla. Granted to proportions aren't right, but the imagery suits him. He has a square squarish head, and broad features that one would associate more the eastern Europeans than those of the far east. His nose while note abnormally large is certainly larger than most without seeming out of place. His eyes while on the smaller side for head are expressive and can display emotions quite well, they are also golden in color. He's got a strong square jaw, which sports a black goatee, while his jaw has thin orange sideburns. The rest of his hair (both the plentiful carpets on his body and the short crew cut on his head) is orange with the Shin'o academy emblem dyed into his hair on the back of his head. He wears his Kosode more open than most revealing his chest, this is done to provide him with more ventilation as he can sweet profusely and is needed so that the skirt can dry out; the fact that his shows off his chest is simply a bonus. Rather than wearing tabi and most shinigami due, Suiren chooses to wear Geta as they can provide more support for his high arches. Personality When you first meet Suiren, he seems a bit cold and distant and he has a bit of a complex at first glance. It only takes a bit for that feeling to pass and you actually learn he's rather down to Earth, surprisingly down to Earth actually. One would expect with his background and the experiences he faced growing up that he'd be a bit less willing to trust new people, but he doesn't seem to have the reservations or paranoia that many would have about new people, easily being cordial and polite whenever a new person emerges from the woodwork, though he isn't nearly as kind as he is after a few days of knowing him. After the first few days wear off and you get to know him, you find someone who shares a somewhat dark and sarcastic sense of humor, seeing the humor in things that only those who've been a little bit jaded at times ever really does. You also find someone whose kind when he chooses, comforting when needed, and biting when he deems necessary. He can change from polite and understanding to irritated and sarcastic in about ten seconds flat, though that part of him only comes out when his patience has worn thin. Admittedly he does have a bit of a temper, but it's not easily distinguished as he tends to outsmart rather then out yell a person when he's grown tired of some behavior. Suiren also tends to be overly protective, though he easily knows the time and place to be protective that will end up with him in the least trouble... mostly. Sometimes it seems he's unable to hold his tongue when in defense of a friend, but at least he's man enough to admit that those he's protecting don't need it, even when they are actually rather grateful for it at the times he actually does show that side. All in all Suiren is more of the cuddly teddy bear that's hiding a rather large temper under a whole lot of big fancy words that amazingly enough he actually knows the meaning to. He's also that guy you wouldn't mind having with you at the end of the world since he'd be less inclined to panic and more likely to be thinking of the best way to actually survive. He's someone you'd want to befriend, not someone you'd want as an enemy. Biography Suirens life in the world of living was nothing to talk about and is something that doesnt remeber. However he came to the soul society when he died in a train crash at the age of 13, apperaing in the 22nd eastern district blood and bruised he was taken by a old farming couple. While the couple lived plainly they shared there food with Suiren, who was grateful and began assisting the old man in the fields when he was well enough to do so. This happened for four years until he appeared to be 17. At which point it became quite apparent that he had substantial reaitsu that the old man and women felt would be wasted on there little farm. After month of dropping hints, they finally flat out told the Suiren that he should join shino Academy and make himself the greatest man he could possibly be. While he was home sick his first month he quick flurished after tha. He managed to surive the destruction of the academy as he was off helping his 'parents' during the time of the compound destruction. The destruction of the academy was painful but he pushed on, none the less. Seeking to become the best man he could be to defend the soul society to the best of his ability. He's now a full fledged Shinigami and is seeking to join a squad of his own, and defend to soul society to the best of his power. Stats and Point Log Membership: NV-1 -4th seat, 5th Divison Character Threads WIP Powers and Abilities Abilites via Stats *Can Use Kido 1-40 *Has attained Shikai Zanpaktuo In its sealed form Sutora Gaka takes the form of a Nagamaki. It has a paper white sheath, with its tsuba shaped like a simple elliptical, while several small vaguely swiftlet shaped cut out to evoke a scene of the sky. The sword is worn loosely on Suirens right side, this is due to the fact that the sword is wielded held in a reverse grip to better defend Suiren while in its sealed form. Zanpaktuo Spirit WIP Inner World WIP Shikai, (Sūtora Gaka) Skieth Blade.png|Kikari o Mayari, Shikai|linktext=Shikai Skieth.png|Kikari o Mayari, Spirit|linktext=Spirit 1991ElephantHawk-moth031 001.jpg|Akuma Go moth 246493 3902982460491 1123611013 n.jpg|Suirens Gigai Abilities: Sūtora gaka's abilites can be summed up as the remote and delayed application of Kido. Limitations: At the current time Suiren can only maintain four seals at a time, and is limited to a single moth. _ Akuma Ga Moth Akuma Ga allows Suiren to condense Kido into A pink hark moth. The moth isnt particularly quick, but it is small. The moth flies off to a destination of Suirens choosing, and then self destructs, release the kido it was composed of. The moth is delicate and any sharp uneven presure will cuase it to detonate, sending its Kido base towards the point of the strike. Akuma Shīru (Demon Seal) Akuma Shiru Allows Suiren to condense Kido into a seal that is produced where the sword strikes. The seal is released either at Suriens will, when stepped on, or after an alotted amount of time. For some on else to detonate the seal/claymore they need only strike it suddenly from is distance and the kido composing it with burst forth, perpendicular to the center of the seal. Fun Facts WIP Gallery WIP Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei Category:Inactive